The present disclosure relates to filter design for access points (APs), and more specifically, to receiving filter design for APs that can reduce out-of-channel interference.
Many APs have two radios where one of the two radios operates in the 2.4 GHz Wi-Fi frequency band while the other radio operates in the 5 GHz Wi-Fi frequency band. Because the frequency separation between the 2.4 GHz frequency band and the 5 GHz frequency band is large, the two radios operating in the two different frequency bands do not cause serious interference to each other. In other words, in these APs, the two radios can transmit and/or receive signals simultaneously without causing serious interference to each other. However, if a first radio is transmitting signals while a second radio in the AP is receiving signals in the same frequency band, the signals transmitted by the first radio may cause interference at the second radio, which can negatively affect its performance.